


After Shower

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69





	After Shower

Gavin was taking a shower in the apartment that he and Michael shared. After Michael and Lindsay broke up, Gavin offered to stay with Michael. “To keep you company" he simply said. "I’d rather deal with you than deal with the silence" Michael had said agreeing. Gavin smiled at the memory as he washed the soap off his body.

He finished his shower and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist and opening the door, letting the steam out. He walked into the living room finding Michael sitting on the couch watch T.V. He went and sat down next to him on the couch.

Michael muted the T.V. turned and looked at Gavin and was going to yell at him for getting the couch wet, but seeing Gavin’s wet and naked body only covered by a towel was turning him on. He could feel himself get hard in his pants at the sight of his friend.

Gavin was expecting Michael to get mad at him, but when he turned to look at him, he found himself pushed back onto the couch, with Michael hovering over him, ripping his towel of his body, exposing his naked body. Michael then kissed him roughly, pushing his tongue into his mouth.

Gavin was downright surprised, but he didn’t push back. Instead he kissed him back just as hard. Their tongues wrestled, saliva sticking to their tongues as they separated, tongues still tangling together.

Michael then started kissing his neck, sucking and biting him. Gavin moaned when Michael sucked hard at his pulse. The kisses then led up to his ear. “You’re such a fucking tease, Gav” Michael said huskily in his ear, biting and sucking his lobe. “You just had to come in here, looking all sexy. Your wet body is turning me on so much, baby. And I want you, hard” he ground out grinding his erection against Gavin’s dick.

Michael pulled Gavin back with him so that he laid back on the couch while Gavin was on top. They continued kissing and then Gavin slid his hands down to the hem of Michael’s shirt. Michael stopped him then, confusing the Brit.

"I wanna fuck you with my clothes on while your still naked. I find it rather kinky, don’t you think" he said huskily.

Gavin smiled up at him and slid his hands down to his pants. He then unbuttoned the button and slid down his zipper. He then pulled his pants and his boxers down enough so that only his dick and balls had a lot of exposure. He stared in amazement as he took in the sight of Michael’s dick. It was huge!

"Y-You’re really big, Michael" Gavin said in awe. Michael smirked at the compliment. "The better to please you with, my dear."

Gavin stared at it, taking it all in. He could clearly see a large bluish vein running up to the head which was a perfect helmet-shape. His foreskin was pulled back and his dick was standing up.

He then took it in his hand, stroking it gently moving his hand up and down on Michael’s dick. Michael moaned as Gavin rubbed him. Gavin’s strokes went a little faster until the precum was starting to form in the tip of his cock and his mouth watered at the sight. He licked his lips then lapped at the precum, moaning at the sweet taste.

Michael threw his head, moaning loudly. He put his hand in Gavin’s wet hair and gripped his hair tight.

Gavin then took Michael all the way into his mouth until it went all the way down his throat, deep throating his cock.

"Oh shit yes, Gav. You’re mouth is so fucking hot. Ugh, it feels so good" Michael groaned. Michael then thrust his dick into Gavin’s mouth repeatedly, fucking his mouth. Gavin just kept his mouth there gagging a little. His hand came up and started playing with Michael’s balls, squeezing them. Some of his spit dribbling onto them.

Gavin then gathered all the saliva with his finger and stuck it into Michael’s ass. Michael’s eyes shot open as Gavin fingered his asshole. “Oh yeah, baby finger my ass” Michael begged panting. Gavin chuckled and kept fingering his ass.

"Oh Gav, I’m gonna cum" Michael panted, "I’m gonna cum." Michael gave a few more thrusts, and then he came into Gavin’s mouth. Gavin swallowed all of his cum, enjoying the taste. He took his mouth off his cock and climbed back onto Michael, straddling him.

"You taste good" he murmured as he kissed Michael. Michael kissed him back moaning at the taste of himself on Gavin’s tongue. Michael’s hands slid down to his ass as they kissed. He squeezed and rubbed Gavin’s ass, slapping it lightly. He then grabbed his dick, thankful that it was still wet from Gavin’s spit. He stroked it once and angled it up into Gavin as he pushed inside him.

Gavin pulled back from the kiss and threw his head back, moaning in a mix between pain and pleasure. He gripped Michael’s shirt at his shoulders as Michael continued pushing inside him.

Michael peppered his neck with kisses as he told Gavin to relax and then shoved it all inside of Gavin. Both Michael and Gavin sighed and moaned as his dick was finally in him. Michael gripped his waist as he thrust gently into him, staring into his face as he moved. His thrusts picked up and soon he was fucking Gavin, going harder each time, the sound of his balls slapping against Gavin’s ass echoed around them.

Gavin closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having his ass filled. “Oh yes Michael. Fuck me harder. Harder, please fuck me baby” Gavin moaned loudly. Michael obeyed willingly, and pounded his ass hard gripping his ass hard. “Yeah you like that, baby? You like it when I fuck you hard, don’t you?” Michael grunted, sneering at him. “I’m gonna make sure you won’t be able to walk after this.”

Gavin brought his head down and kissed Michael, more tongue than lips. They battled against each other roughly, saliva leaking out of their mouths. Michael pulled away and bit into Gavin’s neck and continued fucking the shit out of him. The sound of skin slapping and heavy breathing filled the quiet room, accompanied with the mix of moans and groans coming from both of them.

They fucked for so long it seemed like hours. Both Michael and Gavin sweating with effort, Michael’s sweat soaking through his shirt. Both of their sweaty hair stuck to their foreheads.

"Mmm, oh Michael, yes that feels so good. Ugh, you’re so big. So fucking big" Gavin panted out staring at Michael in the eyes. "Mmm, baby you’re so tight. It feels like you’re squeezing my dick. Ugh fuck yes" Michael replied back.

Michael continued thrusting into Gavin hard and fast, Gavin’s ass being gripped hard between Michael’s hands.

"Oooh, Gavin. Goddamnit, I’m not gonna last much longer" he gritted out, still fucking him. "I want you to cum with me, baby, I want you to cum, alright?"

Gavin nodded, “let’s cum together, Michael. Cum inside me.” Michael thrusted hard until he felt himself getting ready to cum. “Oh, Gavin here I come! Here I come! Here I-“ 

"Oh fuck, Michael!!"

"Oh shit, Gavin"

And then they both came with Michael cumming inside of him, and Gavin cumming onto Michael’s shirt.

They then just laid there, both trying to catch their breathes. Gavin then raised his head up and looked at Michael, and Michael stared back at him. They brought their faces together and they kissed each other gently, more passion in this one.

"I love you, Gav" Michael whispered as they separated.

"I love you too, Michael" Gavin whispered back, smiling at him.

"Come on, let’s go get clean" Michael said as he picked up Gavin in his arms.

"But Michael, I was clean" he retorted back.

"Not anymore, you dirty boy" he teased. And they both took a shower together.


End file.
